Various devices are available for attachment of an object to a line such as a rope or string. For example, in the sport of fishing, bobbers, corks and like flotation devices are attached to the fishing line to locate the line in the water and regulate the amount of line beneath the water. These items can have eyes attached to them for forming knots to secure them to the line. Some have various sorts of clips. Weights or sinkers are also attached to the fishing line for the opposite purpose of holding the line beneath the water. Lead weights often have grooves. A segment of the fishing line is fitted in the groove and the metal is deformed over the line to hold it in place.